User blog:Ghost Razor216/Batman vs. Moon Knight
Introduction Over the years, there have been many vigilantes in comic books. They range from some of the most over-powered characters in fiction, to mere mortal men fighting crime in the name of justice. These vigilantes survive the fight between justice and crime with their gadgets, weapons, intellegence, and willpower. Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, the Caped Crusader, and so much more. ' VS' Moon Knight, the white costumed crime killer of the night. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Batman Batman. He is the most feared person in Gotham City, and just seeing his silhouette can give any criminal the chills, but before he was the caped night-stalking vigilante we all know him as today, he was Bruce Wayne, the son of the billionaire family of Robert and Martha Wayne. The family lived happily at Wayne Manor, until the day they went to go see an opera at Monarch Theatre. Since Bruce was extremely afraid of bats as a kid, he was scared of this bat-themed opera, and the family left through the back alley and were gunned down by a gunman named Joe Chill. Since that day, he swore he would never let that happen to anyone else, and he wandered the world, training to the physcial peak of human abilities, until he was an adult. He took the persona of a bat to strike fear in the hearts of criminals by using his own fear. These are the things he will take into this battle. Weapons Kevlar suit: A suit capable of surviving longer than an average suit. It has a fire resistant cape, and is bullet resistant (not proof). Helmet: Provides communication to his allies and has infared, night vision, water breathing tools, and tracking abilities. Batarangs: A throwing projectile in the shape of a bat. They also come in a bomb form known as the Bat-Bomb. Bat-Darts: A form of tranquilizer dart used by Batman. Bat-Goo Gun: A non-lethal projectile that fires foam to trap opponents in. Bat Lasso (or Bat Bolas): A lasso that traps fleeing criminals' feet. Bat Stungun: A projectile used by Batman to stun foes. Flash-Bang Grenades: A grenade that temporarily messes up the vision or audio capabilities of those near. Tear Gas Pellets: Tiny capsules that release tear gas once activiated. EMP Grenade: Once detonated, any electronic device within a 7 foot radius will be disabled. Acetylene Torch: A mini laser to cut through metals. Bat-Ropes: Ropes usually attached to batarangs to slow down falls. Bat-Saw: A saw Batman uses to cut through things. Grapnel Gun: A tool used for clinging onto things like rooftops that are out of reach. Lock Pick: A handy tool used to enter locked areas. Batcall: Used to call bats from the Batcave. Bat-Camera: A simple camera. Smoke Pellets: A capsule that releases smoke which is commonly used as a quick getaway tool. Shock Gloves: Gloves with electricity flowing through them used to shock opponents. Batmobile: Batman's main vehicle. It can be used as a tank and an intimidation tool besides transportation. Bat-Boat: A boat with the same idea as the Batmobile. Batwing: An airplane with the same concept as all other vehicles. Bat-Submarine: A submarine with the same concept as the vehicles above. Batman is also a master martial-artist, marksman, hand-to-hand combatant, stealth expert, and has a genius level intellect. Weaknesses Humanity: No matter how overpowered he may seem, at the end of the day, he is just a mortal man. Moon Knight Marc Spector was the son of Elias Spector, a rabbi who escaped Germany when Hitler invaded. Marc was born in the U.S. a little bit before his mother died. His father never fought back against the Germans, but Marc didn't understand why and became a prize fighter, but one day, his father finally stood up and challenged Marc in the ring. Marc beat him. Some time down the line, Marc joined the U.S. Marine Corps, the CIA, and at one point became a mercenary, working for a man named Raoul Bushman in Sudan. Soon, he moved to NYC to take on his new persona, Moon Knight. However, Moon Knight wasn't his only persona. With his fortune he earned from his mercenary days, he couldn't only afford his equipment for crime fighting, but he also became a financier named Steven Grant. Finally, he became a cab driver named Jake Lockley to gather information at street level. During his mercenary days, he also struck a deal with a model of an egyptian moon god named Khonshu. Khonshu said he would save him (He was mortally wounded by Bushman in the middle of the desert.), in exchange for his service. From this, Spector gained powers. Let's talk about those right now, along with his abilities and equipment. Powers Moons' Might: A boost where his multiple personas will give him an adrenaline boost, increasing his physical abilities. Chi: Marc's "chi" allows him to heal from wounds at an accelerated rate and probaly prolongs his lifespan. Telepathic Immunity: This can protect him from some psychic attacks, even though it probaly won't be useful in the battle. Adaptive Personality: Moon Knight can easily switch personalities if needed. Pain Resistance: Marc appears to possess some sort of natural high tolerance to pain, and it goes to the point where his pain receptors might be off. Fear Inducing: Besides the fact being next to a white-hooded vigilante who wants to kill you in the middle of the night is already scary enough, Moon Knight seems to have a supernatural ability of striking fear in the hearts of his enemies. Equipment Crescent Darts: A throwing projectile in the shape of a crescent moon, which Moon Knight carries dozens of. Truncheon: This weapons serves as a nunchaku, a club, a grappling hook, and a taser. Can be used to strangle and/or whip foes. Crescent Launcher Pistol: A pistol that fires crescent darts to grapple or pin enemies. Energy Shield: A shield similar to Captain America's vibranium shield. Silver Cestus: A pair of silver cesti used by Moon Knight. Other Weapons: Spector uses other weapons, like scarab darts, an ivory boomerang, bola, a san-setsu-kan (a three-foot staff), and a grappling hook. Vehicles: A flying drone, and a modified limo. Aside from that vast amount of weaponry, he is an expert pilot, skilled detective, expert at interrogation, expert marksman, expert martial-artist, and weapons master. Weaknesses Mental stress: Moon Knight's many personas does cause mental stress for him. Evading: Marc doesn't make any effort to avoid dangerous attacks, which Taskmaster at one point pointed out. Humanity: No matter how overpowered he may seem, at the end of the day, he is just a mortal man. (Just like Batman.) X-Factors BATMAN-X-FACTORS-MOON KNIGHT ' 92-STRENGTH-97:' The reason Marc takes this round is because he can lift 2 tons. Batman can lift 1 1/4 tons at his best. 95-SPEED-95: This X-Factor was a tie simply because they are equals in terms of their speed. 98-DURABILITY-93: 'Batman takes this round because of the crazy things he has survived. Such as surviving his spine being broken, fighting against gods, and one time, he even survived and escaped being buried 6 feet underground alive with food poisoning and unknown drugs in his system, being intoxicated with the Joker's latest new venom, and a straightjacket on him inside a coffin. He not only survived, but escaped. '''99-INTELLEGENCE-97: '''Batman has a genius-level intellect, and while Moon Knight is ''about ''as smart as Bruce, ''about ''doesn't mean exactly. '''96/99-SKILLS/EXPERIENCE-95/97: '''Batman takes both skill and experience because of how long he trained and how well he's been trained. ' 95-EQUIPMENT-94: Batman's equipment is more advanced than Spector's. ' OVERALL WINNER: BATMAN' Final Thoughts/ Notes *Batman still has his killing restraint. *I will no longer use polls for voting. Vote in the comments and make sure your vote follows these requirements: *Few grammatical mistakes. Grammatical mistakes are allowed, but only 5. *No biased votes or votes without evidence backing up. *No non-canon sources. What to do: I think Batman will win because he has the technological advantage, he's smarter, and is more skilled. What not to do: I's tinkl batmin wil wein cuz i lik him and but he bet up supsrmn in tdkr movee? *Have at it, commenters. *Voting ends January 25, 2016.